Let Me Feel Your Power
by Hannah Mariee
Summary: AU!Klaine &Faberry.Kurt and Quinn are bound together by a secret. The secret that they're different they're powerful.Their only rule:No falling in love with Humans. But Blaine and Rachel might change that.Unless there is something different about them too
1. The burning handshake

**A/N So I saw these graphics on tumblr of genre swapped Glee to a fantasy/supernatural show. I loved them so much that I decided writing a fanfic about this. So yeah lets see where this goes. **

**I do not own glee**

Kurt walked down the stairs and out the door when he heard the familiar honk of Quinn's car. The cool outside air hit him in a refreshing breeze. The leaves were changing and air was turning cold again. He loved this time of year. It felt more like home to him. The blistering heat of summer always made him uncomfortable.

"Hello," He said as he hopped into Quinn's car.

"Hey," She said as she started driving toward the school.

After driving for a few minutes in silence Kurt reached to change the temperature of the car. It was way to hot in there. He felt like he was in a stove.

"Hey! No one said you could do that." Quinn snapped.

"But it's so hot in here," Kurt pouted.

"Yeah, to you. Not to a normal person,"

"Since when are you a normal person?" Kurt smiled. Quinn quickly punched him in the arm, "Ow! Not fair."

Quinn smiled to herself. She never in a million years thought that Kurt Hummel would become her best friend. He thought the same thing. When they first met they despised each other. She was head cheerleader. He was the outcast. But one thing bonded them. One secret connected them. Whether they liked it or not, they needed each other.

"So I've been thinking," She started.

"About?"

"Rachel," She said quietly, eyes focused on the road.

"Quinn. You know that's not safe." Kurt scolded.

"Why not?"

"You know 'why not'. Come on, what's our one rule?"

"Maybe she's an exception?" Quinn offered.

"There are no exceptions." Kurt said, his voice firm and cold. Like ice.

"That hardly seems fair. So because of a stupid rule we're just supposed to walk around alone. Forever?"

"You could always fall in love with me," Kurt chuckled lightly.

"I'm being serious, Kurt. Everyone deserves the chance to fall in love. Even us." She said looking at him with sad lonely eyes.

"You'll find someone. Someone like us."

"We could be the only ones out there, Kurt. Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"I've accepted this, Quinn. We're different. People don't usually like people who are different. And I stand by our rule. No falling in love with humans." Kurt's voice told Quinn that the discussion was closed. She quietly pulled into the school parking lot and got out. Kurt did the same and headed for the door.

"She's different," Quinn called after him, "I can tell."

~oOo~

Kurt settled into his seat in French and got out his notebook. He flipped it to the page last written on. It was covered in Quinn's premonitions. He was to keep them recorded so he could look out for them. See if they came true. He wrote down the newest one she told him of this morning as the bell rang. He swiftly slid it back into his book bag and focused on the front of the room. Something was different. Madam Shenk wasn't writing her usual lessons on the board as she did every morning. She was standing by the door talking to principal Figgins.

Kurt cocked his head slightly. There was someone else up there. It was a boy around his age. He had black curly hair, nice clothes. He smaller…shorter than Kurt was. But none of that was what caught Kurt's attention. What caught Kurt's attention was the _smoldering_ hazel eyes they boy had. They were beautiful. They were almost like liquid gold. They were…fixated right on Kurt. Kurt held his gaze for a few moments unable to look away. The other boy looked away first talking to Madam Shenk.

Kurt didn't know what just happened. The look from the other boy sent heat flaring through his body. Kurt hated it…but liked it at the same time. He shot an _icy _look up at the stranger, and as he did he noticed he was walking straight toward him. He sat down in the seat next to Kurt and extended his hand eyes flickering to Kurt's.

"I'm Blaine." The boy said.

"Kurt." He said as he carefully took Blaine's hand into his and shook it. He almost dropped his hand in shock at the contact. Blaine's skin was hot…too hot. As if it was burning.

There was something different about him. And Kurt was going to find out.


	2. Interesting day

**A/N: So last chapter was short and it sucked. Let's try chapter 2. **

**Yes.**

**In case you didn't know Quinn can see the future. Yeah.**

**I do not own glee. **

Quinn spent her morning as she normally did. Math. Calculus to be more specific. As much as she hated the subject she couldn't help but love the class. Rachel was there. Everything in her mind told her to stop staring and get over her. But everything in her heart screamed to hold on, that she was different.

"Uh, Rachel?" Quinn asked as the teacher wrapped up the days lesson.

"Yeah, Quinn?" Rachel said brightly as she usually did.

"I don't really understand what he went over today. Could you help me out with a few homework problems? Please?" She had to admit pretending she didn't understand math was lame and pathetic and a tad desperate. But wasn't that what she was when it came to Rachel?

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Rachel said scooting closer.

"Uhm, all of it." Quinn said sheepishly.

"Okay," Rachel said as she started talking through the problems with her. Quinn was barely paying attention to what she was saying. She was just quietly and very discretely watching her. She smiled as Rachel's hand gently brushed against her arm as she was reaching for Quinn's notes. The accidental touch sent sparks flying through her system. Quinn loved it. Rachel was the only one able to make her feel that way. And it was unfair.

It was unfair that she couldn't reach out and grab her hand. Confess all her feelings and just be together. It wasn't fair that she may never find someone. All because of that stupid rule her and Kurt made when they first found out about each other. It upset her now that she found Rachel. It made her angry. Almost to the point of tears. And she couldn't do anything about it, it was infuriati-

_Flames. _Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes closed. _Kurt. He was engulfed in them. His face. Unreadable. _Was he in pain? Quinn couldn't tell._ Someone else stood behind the wall of flames Kurt was trapped in. He was unfamiliar to her. His face was also unreadable. Was that a look of evil…or lust?_

"Quinn?" She heard a voice calling. It seemed so small and distant. Suddenly her head snapped to the right where Rachel was sitting. "Are you alright? You kind of zoned out there."

"What?" Quinn said quietly. Her head was still reeling with the vision. She shook her head trying to get the images out of her mind, "I-I have to go. Sorry," and with that she bolted out the door right as the bell rang.

She hurried down the halls to the French room. She had to tell Kurt about her vision. She stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall in front of the French room. Kurt was walking out the door toward her but her eyes were fixed on the boy talking to the teacher. Black hair, hazel eyes. It was him.

"Hey, something wrong?" Kurt asked as he reached Quinn. She didn't answer right away. She was too distracted. She couldn't rip her gaze from the boy standing in the room. The one she had seen in her premonition. The one that might hurt Kurt.

"What? Nothing. Everything is fine." She lied. Looking back quickly at him as they started walking away from the room. She would wait to tell Kurt. She had to figure this one out on her own.

~oOo~

Rachel walked swiftly out to the black SUV in the parking lot after school. She quickly slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door with a soft _click. _

"How was your first day?" She asked looking over at the driver smiling.

"Boring." Blaine said monotone as he pulled out of the school.

"Really? Why?"

"No one interesting here." he said with a shrug.

"There are a few people that might surprise you, Blaine." Rachel said giving him a hopeful look, "And as your big sister I'm obligated to show you who they are."

Blaine sighed, "You don't understand. I don't want to meet people. Meeting people leads to getting close to people. And getting close to people never ends well. Especially with us. That why I'm at McKinley now." He looked at her and the added, "That's why you're alone right now."

"Blaine! I am not alone. I have friends." She looked offended.

"Not at all what I meant"

"Well…I have Quinn," she said quietly.

"Ahh yes and how is that working for you?" He scoffed.

"We're friends. We hang out sometimes. It's a work in progress." she said innocently.

"And what's going to happen when she finds out you're not who you say you are?"

"I don't have to tell her anything." she said her voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Don't come crying to me when that ends badly." he said dryly. He didn't understand his sisters optimism. They were different. Normal people didn't have the ability to conjure fire or freeze time. And normal people didn't take kindly to those who possessed those abilities.

"God, why do you always have to look at the negative side of things?" Rachel said getting annoyed at this point.

"Because if I didn't I'd probably explode. And not in a good way," his face was hard. No emotion showing. Yet somehow Rachel could always see through the mask.

"What is your problem? You've never been this distant before." She said, her voice laced with concerned.

"I'm fine. Besides I wouldn't tell you even if I wanted too."

"Fine." Rachel said a little tone of annoyance in her voice. And with that they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Truth was Rachel would never understand his "problem". She had a harmless power. She could stop time. Not destroy things. That's all Blaine was good for. He hated dwelling on the fact. And he hated not talking about it, but he knew he couldn't. The only person he had to talk to was Rachel, and he hated talking to her. People wouldn't understand if they knew about him. Therefore making friends wasn't an option for him.

He laid in bed that night thinking things through. Thinking about what Rachel said, thinking about his new school and whether or not he wanted to go back. Thinking about how he lied about not wanting friends. How he had found maybe _one _interesting person at school. A certain blue eyed French student. He then thought about his old school and what getting close to people really meant. He _wanted _to just forget everything.

His last thought as he drifted to sleep was a cool pair of icy blue eyes.


	3. Make it snow

**A/N: So I winged this chapter but I like it. I wrote it in like 3 hours so I apologize if you hate this chapter. **

**Not true so don't sue.**

"_Don't ever let anyone hurt you because you're different, Kurt," Elizabeth Hummel whispered to her 8 year old son, "Do you understand?"_

_Kurt nodded to his mother, "I understand mommy." he grabbed his mothers hand. She was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. She was sickly pale and skinny. Kurt could only guess she was cold. Everyone always felt warm to him. What he did notice was that she wasn't as warm as usual. "Why is this happening mommy?"_

"_Because, baby, it's my time to leave. My journey is over. But yours is just beginning." She said with a weary smile._

"_I'm scared, mommy." The younger Kurt said tears prickling in his eyes._

"_I know, baby. But you have to be strong. Be strong for daddy."_

_Kurt gasped a little. "What do I tell daddy? H-he'll think I'm crazy…he won't love me anymore…not without you to protect me."_

"_Shh," She cooed at him, "Don't think that way, honey. Daddy will always love you, no matter what. I know you're not like other kids out there, Kurt. You're special, you're amazing, you're extraordinary. And anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong. But, sweetie, you don't have to tell your father anything unless you want to. But I think it would help."_

_Kurt nodded, the tears flowing openly now. "Please don't leave me, mommy, I don't know what I'm doing." He pleaded. _

"_I know everything is knew to you right now, Kurt. But things will get better. You'll understand. And one day you'll find someone like yourself and you won't be alone anymore."_

"_Mommy, please…" Kurt whispered clutching her hand even tighter. _

"_I love you, Kurt." She said with a smile._

"_I love you too, mommy"_

_Then the machines started beeping and a nurse pried him from the room sobbing. And that was it. Kurt never saw her again. _

~oOo~

Kurt woke suddenly. His mothers last words burning in his thoughts. He looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. It was only 3:30. He rolled over in his bed. There was no way he was getting anymore sleep tonight. He laid there for about 10 minutes just thinking about his mother…about how she was the only person other than Quinn who _knew _about him. He was tormenting himself with thoughts of his mother. Because he didn't know what else to do he called Quinn.

"Hello?" a surprisingly awake Quinn answered after only the first ring.

"Why are you still awake?" Kurt asked in a tired voice.

"I should ask you the same thing. You're the one who called me remember?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said simply, "Do you wanna hang out or something?"

"Kurt, it's almost 4 in the morning." She said from the other side of the line, setting down the notebook she had been scribbling theories in.

"And?"

"We have school in a few hours?"

"Annnnnd?" Kurt whined.

"I don't know, Kurt. I have a lot of stuff to do" she lied lamely. She just didn't want to waste time when she could be figuring out critical visions…like the one from this morning.

"Fine if you don't want to be around me just say so." Kurt said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"No, Kurt I didn't mean it like that." she sighed, "I'll be down in a few minutes," and then she hung up.

Within minutes she was at Kurts window. One of the perks of living 4 doors down from him.

"What's wrong?" She said when she got in the house.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk. Can we take this outside?"

"Kurt it's freezing out there." she said wrapping her arms around herself.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "It's freezing in here."

"Fine." And with that they ended up on a bench by the bus stop at the end of the street. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Quinn was cuddled up in a big coat and a blanket while Kurt sat there in nothing but his thin pajamas. "It's unfair, you know," Quinn said braking the silence.

"What's that?"

"That you're just…oblivious to the cold."

"Well don't you think it would be ironic if I got cold?" Kurt chuckled and leaned on Quinns shoulder.

"What's got you down?" She said resting her head on top of his.

"I had a dream about my mother…actually I had a dream about a lot of things…" he said quietly.

"What other things?"

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't want to tell her about Blaine. He didn't want her to know about his growing fascination with the boy. All day he'd thought about the burning handshake. Kurt wanted to know everything about the strange boy he encountered yesterday. But he wouldn't admit to that. It was a sign of weakness.

"…I guess just my mother. I don't remember much else," he lied smoothly. "I don't want to think about it."

"Okay. What do you want to do?" She said. She could tell she was being lied to but she decided to drop it.

"I want it to snow." Kurt said quietly looking up at the sky. He carefully picked up a small flower from the small gardens surrounding the bench, "I want all the plants to be covered in frost and I want to make icicles appear on every ledge." he smiled at the delicate flower.

"Seems like a tall order for one night," Quinn said humoring Kurt. He needed a distraction.

"I could do it. Don't you dare doubt me," he said chuckling quietly.

"Oh, I don't! But I'm just saying it's a lot."

Kurt gently blew a cold breath on the small purple flower coating the petals with ice. He then handed it to Quinn. "They're prettier this way."

He and Quinn just sat there and talked about nothing in particular for about an hour before they decided to head home. Kurt hated keeping things from Quinn but telling her that he might have a crus- _slight fascination _on a…a human. It was out of the question.

Kurt would just have to push those thoughts out of his mind.

**A/N: So yeah. Now you know Kurt can conjure ice if you hadn't already figured that out. **


End file.
